This invention relates to a copying machine including an optical system for directing a light reflected from an original to a photosensitive surface.
Recently, attempts have been made to obtain a number of copies by using, as an original for a diazo type copying machine, a copy obtained from a dry type electrostatic copying machine. Since in the conventional electrostatic copying machine only a real image bearing copy is obtained from a normally opaque original, if it is used, as an original, in the diazo type copying machine, it must be fed into the diazo type copying machine with its toner image bearing surface contacting directly with a cylinder glass surface. In this case, the toner on the original tends to be attached onto the cylinder glass surface due to the toner image bearing surface contacting directly with the cylinder glass surface and due in part to the rise in temperature of the cylinder glass by a heat from a light source etc. As a result, the toner image of the original is blurred, failing to serve as an original. Furthermore, the cylinder glass surface is excessively smeared with the toner particles, resulting in lowered reproducibility.